Drama At Hard Knocks High
by inunessa
Summary: Kagome branned a major slut, Inuyasha drug dealer, Sesshomaru Rin's father, Kakashi still a virgin, is Sango going to ended up pregnant and if so by who? Find out! kagome bashing, R&R plz..
1. Food Fights and Kissing Principals

In the beginning...

There was a handsome guy named Inuyasha who attended the school of hard knocks. He had a older hotter brother, many people called Sess. Ashsa liked this chick named Kagome, but she was too busy with flirting with about every boy in school to really notice him. Kagome was pretty, but as attractive as people made her seem. She liked acting retarted to make guys like her, but many of the girls at school just thought that she was a slut...

On the first day of school...

Inuyasha pulled up to school in his newly restored '64 teal blue Impala, that had new white leather seats, maple dash, a bomming system, and 19 inch rims. So all of the girls were bopping ( tryna holla at him) and the guys were hating hard. Even Sess who was one of the most popular people in school even though he rarely said anything at all. Kagome broke away from one of her men named Koga long enough to see Asha leanning up againist his new ride, so being her gold diggerish self she walked up to him, grabbed him by the face and statred making out with him...She was going to pay for that later...

The Silly Art Teacher...

When the bell rang Kagome, her best friend Sango, Sango's boyfriend Miroku, and others headed to thier first block class which was Art. They entered the room to find a short candy loving teacher named Shippo. The first lesson was How To Draw Yourself As An Animal... Kagome confused like an idiot asked how do i do that, so Shippo told her"Just take your face off Kagome and put it on the body of a cat!" She replies with an huuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? From the corner you could hear someone say, "that dumb bitch" Sango looks over to see who said it. Kagome & Miroku looks in the same direction that Sango is, to see a very angry girl that no one had ever seen before. She was 5'6 light skinned with reddish-brown and baby blonde streaks in her hair. Miroku stared at her as if he wanted her to have his son.Thats when Sango slapped the taste out of Miroku's mouth. Shippo ran up and slammed his ruler on the desk ( to get kagome and 'em attention) but the ruler was bigger than his whole body, since Shippo was a part fox ( but thats another story)... Kagome and friends turned around to find Shippo angry with them because the period was almost over and they had no work. cuz they were too busy staring at the new girl...

While Mr. Shippo was in the midle of his speech of how they should pay attention in class, do their work, stop asking stupid questions, stop feeling on strange girls butts... the bell rung, time for 2nd block...

Elementary Girlfriend?

Sess had recieved a call on his cell phone to come to the elementary school because something was wrong with this pretty, dark hair girl named Rin. Many people didn't know what was up with between the two but Rin stayed around Sess. When Sess arrived he saw Rin getting onto an ambulance because she broke her right leg after falling off the monkey bars when she was playing with Jaken. Sess jumped inside the ambulance with Rin, while seing her cry he kissed her on the forehead, and told her that everything would be ok that nothing was going to happen to his girl...Jaken not knowing what to do ran behind the ambulance screaming wait Lord Sesshomaru, Rin wait for me!

Fighting with Mashed Potatoes and Drinks...

During lunch Kagome spotted Asha talking to girl from art class, over come with jelousy she walked do to where they were she bumped into Asha and started kissing this guy named HoJo, who just stood there wondering what was going on... HoJo then pushed her away and said, "Get off me you SLUT weren't you just kissing Inuyasha this morning!" Looking as if he wanted to die Inuyasha grabbed the new girl by the waist trying to get her from Kagome before a fight broke out. But it was too late,because Kagome had already started mean mugging the girl, acting as if she knew that she could take Asha away from her... Before Inuyasha could say Damn, Kagome tossed a cup of blue-raspberry drink on the girl's white shirt! Asha tried to hold her back but she broke lose and started punching Kagome, she grabbed some mashed potatoes and spread it all over Kagome's face. She started screaming at Kagome calling her a dirty slut, a triffllin' bitch, a nasty hoe! Miroku then pulled out a small digital camera out of his pouch and started taking pictures of the fight... That perv...screamed Sango as she ran over to him to beat him upside his head! The principal Naraku broke up the fight and made both girls go to his office. While there Naraku questioned them about how this fight got started, Kagome then started yelling having a hissy fit saying she's trying to take my man... Naraku asked her who was her man this week. Looking embarrassed she sat down ... Naraku then turned to the new girl and said that their was no doubt in his mind that Kagome started the fight from the great statements that he recieved from her old school and that she should just avoid Kagome .. Since it was the first day back that he would let them both go with a warning and that he didn't want to see them in his office again... He showed the new girl out and told Kagome to stay behind for a second to Discuss Somethings With Her ALONE...(U guess what) Inuyasha was outside waiting on the new girl. Ianna, he called out as he walked over and told her that he was sorry for what had happen and that he only wanted her. Asha leaned in to kiss Ianna but she stop him saying that he had to tested before she would kiss him again because there was no telling what that chick has...

Office Make-Out Time!

Kagome got up out of the chair she was sitting in and hopped on top of Naraku's desk. Naraku told his secaratary in the front of the office to hold all of his calls as he walked back to his office. He then closed all of the blinds and locked the door to his office... Naraku walked over to Kagome, Kagome opened her legs so he could be closer to her as he started kissing her and unbottenning her blouse... Kagome smiles and asks Naraku was he with her because of what she did... He said no, as long as you keep pleasing me the way you do. Kagome laughed and laid back on the desk...

The Ending To A Bad Day...

Sesshomaru never did come back to school , said Asha to Miroku. He really is going to be in trouble with dad, but Sess acts like nothing matters ever since Rin came into his life. What is Rin to Sesshomaru any way? asks Miroku to Asha. Asha replies," I'm not at liberty to say." Ianna then runs up to Inuyasha and hugs him, since she was now wearing his fav red shirt since her white one was covered in blue kool-aid. The two get inside of Asha's car and leave. As Sango and Miroku takes off on Kilala's back. All of the students outside look amazed as their art teacher takes off on a flying horse made out of wood. Back at the hospital Sesshomaru beats up Jaken for not watching after Rin. Before the doctor comes to tell Sess and Jaken that Rin was going to be ok and that they could take her home. On the way home Sess tells Rin that he loves her and that he won't allow nothing like that to happen to her again. Rin smiles and says I luv u 2 Lord Sesshomaru and you too Master Jaken. Jaken being rude as usual says well i don't love u, and keep stuff like that too your self... As he wonders why Lord Sesshomaru told Rin that he loves her, it really was unlike him...When Sesshomaru got home he was welcomed by his father ( who will remain nameless till i know what it is) who was very upset with him cause he skipped school and did not call home to tell him why... As soon as Sess told his father that Rin broke her leg at school today. Dad then said, that should have been a time for you to call either Izayoi or me to check on her, not you ditching classes when you need your education... But, father Rin is my...


	2. What's Wrong With Kagome

Brotherly Love?

As Sess walked up the steps after his frustrating day with Rin, he opens the door to his bedroom to find Asha laying in his bed. Angry he says," You stupid halfbreed, what are you doing?" Asha replies with, "Oh? I thought father would have killed you by now, for skipping school to be with your precious Rin." "You inbecile, how dare you tell on me" Sess says to Inuyasha as Sess picks up his sword the Kytoi and prepares to attack Asha with it. Asha looks at Sess as if he knew this was coming because right then Asha jumped up on top of Sess's bed and pulled out his sword the Tetsusiaga. Their blades clash as they yell out insult at each other. Sess's phone rings not wanting to give into answer it and let Asha win he contines the battle. The phone rings once more, Sess has no choice but to answer it worried that it may have been Lena calling him, he looks over to see the caller id, Asha spins around and cuts off Sess's arm. He doesn't scream...

The New Kids On The Block...

As Laniyah was getting used to her new school, she found herself witha couple of cool friends like Ameya, Koga (even though Asha & Koga didn't get along),she made peace with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Everything was cool, until a group of new students transferred to Hard Knocks High. They names were Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuka, and this freak with no eyebrows named Zabuza. They were kinda cool except Sakura was attracted to Sasuka, while Naruto was in love with her. Kagome was quickly friends with Kakashi, Laniyah thought Kagome was only around him because Kakashi is a major hottie. Naruto was one of the first , that joined Laniyah and Asha's lunch table because he was so funny and because Naruto and Asha had the whole demon thing in common. "Sess has really been keeping to himself lately" says, Sango to Asha concered. Asha says, " He's just upset that he no longer has a left arm." Kagome jumps up and runs out the cafeteria to the restroom. Laniyah notices that Kagome has been sick alot . Laniyah grabs Sango and they to check on Kagome.

Bulimic Girl?

As Sango and Niyah go to check up on Kagome they discuss how for the past few weeks she has been throwing up after she eats." I'm so worried about her", says Sango. " I just hope she's not doing this to get some guy to like her!" Laniyah says. They open the door the the girls restroom to find Kagome lent over the toliet vomiting. Sango holds back Kagome's long black hair as she rubs her back and says" Kagome whats wrong, why have you been throwing up so much, thats not normal?" Kagome just keeps puking. Laniyah lends up againist the wall and say, " Yeah girl, I thought bulimic people were suppose to get smaller not bigger!" Sango tells Laniyah to" Stop because it will only make her do it more!" Kagome finally stops vomiting, she looks up at her two girlfriends and say, " I'm not bulimic, I'm...

Crazy Chic!

Later that afternoon principal, Naraku had a unexpected guest waiting in his office, his daughter Kagura, she didn't like her father although they both had the same desires in them, she had dark hair mangeta eyes, she was beautiful but deadly because she had a bone to pick with her father. Naraku sat down in his chair and Kagura what she wanted. Kagura told her father that," You haven't been home in two days where have you been, mother nearly is losing her mind. Naraku tells Kagura, " Kikyo will be fine, and don't you worry i'll be home tonight." Kagura in a rude voice says,"I wasn't worried about you, and the only reason why i'm talking to you now is because mother made , I wish you'll just stay with the bitch your cheating on mom with!" Naraku surprised resposed with, " What...What other women? There is no other women..." " Don't lie asshole" Kagura says; " ...Kanna already showed me that you are cheating in her mirror." "Just tell me who it is!" "There is no one" Naraku said, trying to sound like he was telling the truth. While through the entire time he spent talking to Kagura, he only thought about Kagome and how different she was from his wife Kikyo, and how Kagome made his body feel, but how Kikiyo brought the best out of him, if he was filled with demons are not, Kikyo was by his side. At the same time that Kagura spent cussing Naraku out, he then decided that he knew what he was going to do, he had to make a choice, who did he really love the most but would never tell ?

The Ultimate Confession

It was 7:00 at night as Kagome looked over at her alarm clock, she was getting ready for her meeting with Naraku. She was very nervous because he said that he had something important to tell her. Kagome keep questioning in her mind what it could have been, was he going to ask her to runaway with, to escape from his wife and hate filled children, to build a happily ever after love story with her, what? She was worried on how Naraku was going to react when she told him, her news. It was 8:30 when Kagome arrived to the Pier on the beach. It was cold outside so no one was out there to see them together, it was their own private getaway. Naraku grabbed Kagome by the hand and pulled her close to him. Kagome thinks to herself how wonderful his body feels next to hers, Naraku speaks. " I told you i had something to say, this isn't easy sooooooo, like you know I care about you and being with you has truly changed me..." As Naraku pauses he gets down on one knee, Kagome can fell the tears starting to leave her eyes, hoping ,praying, wishing that he was about to ask her to be his wife, when...Naraku looks up at Kagome and says" Kagome, I'm going back to Kikyo." " What" is the only thing that comes out of Kagome mouth, from being shocked and confused. "You now want to be with her after you knock me up" Kagome says. Naraku suprised, replies with " Your preganant!" " Yeah Mother Fucker I'm pregnant with your baby ,now tell your wife that!" Naraku tells Kagome that he doesn't need this right now, and with how she asks the baby proably isn't his anyway! Hurt and upset Kagome turned to the one person she trust the most, that wouldn't judge the things that she had done...Kakashi ...


	3. The Last Japanese Virgin

A New Chapter In Her Life...

It's been a few days since Kagome told Naruku that she was pregant and now people began to notice how sick she has been lately. When people heard that she was knocked up people naturally said that she didn't know who the father was because she's such a slut. Then you had those people that said that Kakashi was the father because they spend so much time with each other. But, it wasn't like that he was her friend no matter what happened...

Kakashi's Story...

Kakashi was a very mysterious guy, some what shy since he covered his face with a navy blue mask all the time, he always seemed to be late, and stayed reading... Some say he is one of the most popular nerdy types around... Kakashi made friends easily with Inuyasha and the gang, although Sasuke, Naruto, and hisself were their own band of seven (with three people). They did everything together. There was this one time when Kakashi was working delivering pizza and met this sex crazed european woman that wanted him to do her just one good time, with some of his friends too...So he went and got Sasuke and Naruto, who all went gladly to the euro slut's house. But when they got there Kakashi was kinda afriad to have sex with her because he was a virgin. Sasuke beginning so brave and experienced went first, then Naruto forcefully went in after. By the time it was Kakashi's turn to go, Euro slut's boyfriend shows up trying to kill Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto for messing with her.

Kakashi couldn't catch a break, not only was he the onlyone of his friends that was still a virgin, but he had Naruto breathing down his back everyday asking for his back. Since Kakashi and Sasuke owed Naruto a combined $267.98. But, Kakashi had a crush on a particular young lady at Hard Knocks High, that hated Kagome, the girl known for being one of the preetiest, but easiest girls around. He didn't care, he liked her, and as he got to truly know her, his like some how grew to love...

This one strange day, Sasuke came up with the brillant idea for himself, Naruto, and Kakashi to get a prostitute... and guess who had to pay for it (Naruto, as usual). They all had their turn with her, Kakashi was so scared, the prostitute had to force him to go through with it, he proably should have backed out since they all caught crabs from her!(Which is why he still declaired his virginity) And Naruto had to pay for the ointment to cure them, add to the total of numerous times Kakashi and Sasuke borrowed money from him. It was that day when coming home from the pharmacy Kakashi saw Kagome crying on her front porch. And as he approached her he was compelled with compassion for her. Kakashi decided to take Kagome in and help her out...Kagome begged Kakashi to help her get the abortion, cause there was no way that she could afford it alone, without telling her parents and Naruku wanted nothing to do with her. Kakashi knew his parents were going to be out of town, thinking Kakashi was going to be with friends for fall break. Kakashi then called up Naruto to get a refund on the trip to help Kagome get the abortion.

It was time for Kagome to have the operation, and Kakashi was right by her side, the entire time that Kagome was dealing with her problems and staying at Kakashi's house she acted as if she liked him more than just a friend. So Kakashi thinking that he had a shot with her after her abortion, bought her an expensive 24 karat gold necklace with her name engraved in it. When he got home, Kagome wasn't there but she left a note saying to met her at the party Koga was throwing that night. Excited Kakashi put on his flyest outfit and was ready to make Kagome his lady but...

When he got there he was shocked to find Kagome leaving to have sex with Koga and Hojo!

And the only thing that he could say was," That Fucking Whore"...

this has been...The Tale Of Kakashi: The Last Japanese Virgin


	4. The Truth About InuYasha

It's Monday...Again...

Everybody was back at school and everything seemed to be going back to normal, except for the fact that Inuyasha had been acting strange lately, skipping school, staying out late, he even stared avoiding Laniyah. What is this secret that Inuyasha is hiding deep down?

As the gang all sat down in the cafeteria for breakfast, they all seemed to noticed that Inuyasha wasn't around again. " He really is making it a habit for not showing up", Miroku said. "Yeah, do you know where he is Laniyah?",said Sango. "No, I don't know where he is, you all act like I'm his parole officer or somethin' " Laniyah said rudely. Everybody got very quiet, because they all knew that when Laniyah was mad, you don't do anything that will upset her more.

Inuyasha slowly walked up behind Laniyah, giving her a dozen of pink roses and a big stack of cash. The same thing was on everyone's mind, 'where in da hell did Inuyasha get that kind of money.' After Inuyasha and Laniyah finished their Public Display of Affection, Inuyasha grabbed Laniyah by the hand and asked her if she wanted to leave with him, she did...

The Truth About Inuyasha...

As Laniyah and Inuyasha sat in his car at the park, Laniyah began to look sad as she looked in Inuyashsa's eyes. He saked what was wrong with her. But all she could do was cry, until she exhaled deeply and asked, "Whats going on with you ?" "I have watched you chage right before my eyes". Before Inuyasha could answer her his cellphone rings... He avoids her question and asks her do she want to ride with him to deliver a package real quick... She agrees to... Laniyah then asks," Are you going to answer my damn question?" Inuyasha the asks her, "Who do you have an attitude with?" "Your retared ass" she replied. "You want me to answer you, to really answer you",he said. "yes" Laniyah said.. "If you really must know I am...a drug dealer...

Shocked by what she just heared, she replies with," What?" "Yes, I'm a drug dealer".


	5. The Truth About Sesshomaru & Rin

Sesshomaru's Secret...

Sesshomaru has been keeping his secret for far too long. Everyone has been suspecting what the relationship between Rin and him has been for the longest, she is always following him around and he doesn't seem to care although he claims he doesn't like humans. But, there was something about Rin that made him change his stubborn mind...

The Truth...

Sesshomaru met a beautiful dark haired young lady, named Jayla. Jayla was intelligent, silent, mysterious, loving, arrogant, and sometimes deadly. the two first met when they bump into each other walking down the sidewalk, which naturally lead into a fight. They found each other intriguing, the passion they shared while arguing, and making smug comments about each other was to live for in their eyes...

They started dating, even though Jayla was a 2yrs. older Sesshomaru, making her senior at a high school way across town. Their relationship moved fast just 8 months into their relationship Jayla shocked Sesshomaru by telling him that she was pregant. What was to become of them, Jayla's future looked to be headed down the drain, she was one month away from graduation and how could she balance going to college and raising a kid, after her parents said" They didn't want nothing to with her or her bastard child!" "And that she graduates they want her out off the house!" And what about Sesshomaru he had just turned 17, and now becoming a father, how would his parents take it, how will he be able to afford to care of a child, how will Jayla be able to survive on her own, with a child on the way, no money , no job, no one to support her?

What Happened...

Although Sesshomaru's parents were upset they told him and Jayla, that the would be there for them and the baby, and that Jayla could stay there until she found a place of her own. Jayla began working while Sesshomaru continued on with finishing high school... Rin Sasha was born on a cold morning in the middle of October, little did she know that just 3 weeks after she was born her parents Jayla and Sesshomaru would break up. Jayla moved into an apartment not far from Sesshomaru's family, Jayla really wanted Sesshomaru to have a relationship with their daughter. And he did, from they day she was born Rin loved her father, when she began to crawl she followed him wherever he went around the house, she naturally learned how to walk following after him, as if he was some high priest or mabe even a lord...

There was no end of the love that they shared, a father and his little girl, Sesshomaru would do anything to protect Rin from any harm...

The Now...

Rin began pre-school very young from having all the book sense of her mother and father.. Rin's nanny and sometimes tutor Master Jaken was one of the most craziest people you could ever meet, short, envious, scared, bold, a complete idiot, and would do anything that Sesshomaru told him to do. Thats probably way Sesshomaru left Rin with Jaken when neither him or Jayla could be with her. With Rin recently healing from breaking her arm falling off the monkeybars, Jayla completly blew up and crused out Sesshomaru and Jaken in the hospital. Deep down sesshomaru knew that he was still in love with Jayla, but couldn't have because that would mean that he would have to apologize to her some thing that he would never. In the back of his mind he thought that as long as Jayla stayed single she was still his, and there was still this chance of them becoming a happy family, white picket fence and all, it all just so mushy for him to even think like that. But, could he handle the truth that was facing him when finally got see Rin for the first time after the removal of her arm sling. Can sesshomaru deal with Jayla dating,(some he knows)...


End file.
